Ordinary Summer
by ShadowPassinThru
Summary: Sequel. Hermione spends a few weeks with Oliver.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Ordinary Summer, Ordinary Days  
Author: Kayla (penname: DarkAngelGirl)  
Summary: This is a middle story... it goes in my Oliver/Hermione series in between "One in a Million" and the unfinished and not yet posted "Heaven's choices." It's in Hermione's POV but next chapter is Oliver's.  
A/N: You really need to read "One in a Million" to understand this fic. Look up my profile and read it!  
Disclaimer: I am not making a profit off of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K Rowling and all associated with her writing. The lyrics are credited to Vanessa Carlton's "Ordinary Day"  
  
This is the longest summer I've ever seen. The muggle world is so dull compared to my 3rd year at Hogwarts. I think this was the best year of my life, Oliver certainly made sure of that. Maybe getting captured by an insane Dark Wizard wasn't exactly fun but it was a night to remember. I've never met anyone quite like Oliver Wood.   
  
What a guy really... I can't believe I started out with that idiotic crush. It seems so childish after all we went through. Maybe he's the reason I can't enjoy this Summer. I mean, I love him a lot. I haven't heard from him more than one time since we last spoke... I think he might be embarrassed. He never would say a word to me but I have this terrible feeling that last year it bothered him. There was so many rumors about us... especially after we defeated Charles Reynolds. I can't even imagine being seventeen and hearing people talk about you 'using' a thirteen year old girl.   
  
Then there was the kiss. That was a month ago but I still feel it... that was the real thing, now I wish he'd call. I gave him my number and all I've gotten so far was:  
  
Hermione,  
I hope you are having a good Summer. Mine is all right but I miss you. I'm going to the Puddlemere United today to try out for their reserve team. I'm so scared really.... I haven't slept at all, if that hurts my performance I'll hate myself forever. Wish you were here, you'd say the right thing. See you,  
Oliver  
  
When would I see him? I'd go back to Hogwarts and he'd go on with his life. It scares me so badly. When I remember Hogwarts last year, I was happy.  
  
// Just a day, just an ordinary day. Just trying to get by. Just a boy, just an ordinary boy... but he was looking to the sky. As he asked if I would come along, I started to realize. That every day he finds just what he's looking for... like a shooting star he shines. //  
  
He was a bold person, like when he beat that Slytherin, Marcus Flint for me. He saved me so many times that year, and then he spent a special day for 7th years, with me in the Gryffindor Common Room...  
  
"Hermione," my mother complained for the millionth time "You need to get out more... all you friends from town want to see you and you just stay cooped up inside."  
  
"Mum..." I let myself whine a bit, "I'm a witch.... my friends are wizards. I can't connect with muggles well and you know it."  
  
"You never used to mind," my father added from the other room "You have a lot of good friends here in town."  
  
"Things change." I replied softly "This year has changed everything."  
  
"Does this have to do with the events you're Professor wrote us about?"   
  
"Yes," I was honest but then I lied a little, "I am a good witch... what my friend and I did... that made me more of a magic person and I'm tired of muggle life."  
  
My mum was a little irritated so I rushed up to my room. I didn't know what to do or say. I absentmindedly picked up my third year spell book and threw it across the room. I was thinking of last week when my mum made me go with my old friend Jennifer to a movie theatre. Jennifer had wanted me to meet her boyfriend who worked there. He was rude, obnoxious and so immature... he reminded me of Draco Malfoy. I'm so glad Oliver was never like that.  
  
"Hermione, dear?" my mum called again from downstairs.  
  
"Yes?" I asked even though I knew she was going to try to cheer me up, or force me to go to one of those boring muggle parties.  
  
"There's a boy from your school on the phone."  
  
I think my heart stopped at that moment. Ron didn't use a telephone, Harry wasn't aloud... there was only one option. I ran so fast.  
  
I picked up the reciver and whispered a barely understandable "Hello?"  
  
  
His voice came through loud and clear "Hello Hermione."  
  
I bet I sounded pretty strange as I yelled "Oh hi, Oliver! It's so good to hear from you, where have you been? I wrote you."  
  
"I know..." he replied "I'm so sorry, I've just been pretty busy lately."  
  
"Well at least you finally called," I say back. Who can stay mad at him?  
  
"Wasn't easy." he replied with the charm he always used " Getting a hold of one of these...tele things... luckilly I asked Fred Weasley, his dad collects this stuff and let me borrow one."  
  
"Good," I replied then I remembered " Oliver! How'd the tryouts go?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," he laughed "I made it... the manager said he was impressed and I'm first pick if they ever need a keeper!"  
  
I was so excited for him, his dreams were beginning to come true. They also made me feel a bit disconnected from him the "grown up." "That's great!" I say "I'm very happy for you... I am so relieved. I worried about it."  
  
"Worried?" his voice sounds questioning.  
  
"Yes." I admit "You should get everything you've worked so hard for."  
  
At this he laughed "How's your Summer?"  
  
Should I tell hin the truth? That it was terrible... "All right," I whisper "but so boring, dull, nothing happening..."  
  
"Well," he says "Hermione, can you stay with me the last two weeks of Summer? I could go shopping for your school things with you and then you could stay with me for a while... I live next door to my parents if you... do you want to?"  
  
Oh my... right then I wanted to scream "Oh yes," I said trying to contain myself "I've been bugging my mum all Summer, she'll be glad to...yes, this is great..."  
  
"I was hoping for that good of a reaction," he said softly.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
My mum said yes. I can go, she said that if it was what I needed to help. Ah, but I have to wait another two weeks! Arghhh....  
  
I can't wait for the day to come, I am almost to the point of wondering, Are we still going to have a relationship? Not that we ever really had an official relationship but close enough for me.   
  
The weeks waiting were a bit tedious. I did go to a few parties with Jennifer and her Draco-ish boyfriend. I enjoyed myself more knowing that I'd be with Oliver in days.   
  
~~~  
  
Finally the day came. It was set that I'd meet Oliver at Diagon Alley, it was easiest for him and me. I needed to get my spell books and supplies for my 4th year anyway and he didn't need to come into the Muggle world and have more trouble than nessicary. I did not want to be trouble for him after all he did for me.  
  
I stood in front of Flourish and Blott's bookshop waiting anxiously. I think my heart was ready to pound out of my chest. Thenn I saw him and it was like we had never left each other last year. I ran up to him and the minute he saw me he smiled.  
  
I hugged him. He had no idea how much I'd missed him. "You look different." he said sweetly, still hugging me.  
  
"I do?" his comment was rather strange.  
  
"I guess I haven't seen you for too long..." he whispered "yet still, you look so much older."  
  
"Hmm..." I replied trying to guess at the nature of the remark. Oliver had always had quite the sense of humor. "I guess so... wow, it's great to see you."  
  
"You too," he had a wide smile on his face "Come on, let's go get your things...."  
  
We turned and walked into Flourish and Blott's. "Look at that," an employee stacking books on a shelf said "Taking your sister to get her Hogwarts things?"  
  
Oliver was ready to let the comment slide uncorrected but I wasn't. "He isn't my brother..." I yelled annoying "He happens to be a friend of mine."  
  
Oliver just stared at me for a moment. "Sorry," I mutter "Just makes me a little angry...."  
I think he understood better than that but there was no reason for me to overreact anymore than I all ready did. I bought all of my things turning bright red the whole time.   
  
"I remember the 4th year spell book," he muttered "It's an interesting one... lots of advanced stuff, but of course you'll manage better than I did."  
  
I laughed at his comment. No way was I going to ruin this time I got... I was planning on living like there was no tomorrow.  
  
After everything was finished he asked "Do you mind walking a bit? The housing part of the village is just up the street and this is a little out of our way but I want to show you this place."  
  
"Sure," I replied happily. Oliver likes his surroundings and he pays attention to them.... it seems like everything is beautiful to him. Like the time he taught me to fly a broomstick again and showed me every little detail of the sky. This place must be beautiful wherever it is.  
  
~~~**~~~*~~~**~~~  
  
"Like it?" he asks. We are standing over a meadow kind of area, just loads of flat grasses and flowers. I knew it'd be beautiful. His eyes sort of are going out of focus as he stares at the long stretch.   
  
"Wow," I reply looking at it. It reminds me of my mom's garded at home.  
  
"Yeah," he is smiling "I used to come out here and fly. It's well hidden from the muggles...I never really looked at it so carefuly until this summer."  
  
"This last year brought so many changes..." I add hopefuly not rushing in to the tender subject. I hold my breath waiting for him to speak.  
  
"Yes," he replies then also is blushing "Can I ask something personal?"  
  
"Of course," I brace myself.  
  
"Do you really love me, like I love you? I've been dying to ask you but I didn't know how.... I still know this is crazy."  
  
Wow, wasn't excpecting that. Could he be any more idiotic? "You know I do Oliver, how many times can we doubt it. Unless, you don't think it's acceptable." That possiblitity scares me a lot.  
  
"No," he says "I just feel so disconnected from you it's scary."  
  
"Then don't doubt it." I whisper "and I won't doubt you...."   
  
He looked at me for a few seconds that seemed to last forever. I acted boldly, a lot more than I'd ever been in my life. More than anything right now, I wanted to hug him tightly just like at the station that day. "I love you, you know?" he smiled slightly.  
  
"I love you." I barely made out. I looked at him and I knew it'd be ok. Maybe we'd have to wait a few more years, but it'd soon be all right.  
  
"Want to go now?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," I said getting one last look at the meadows. "I really want to spend this time with you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: One more chapter to this fic which goes between "One in A Million" and "Heaven's Choices." 


	2. The Couple

Title: Ordinary Summer  
Summary: This chapter is in Oliver's POV. He loves having Hermione around him in every way.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. "Spin" is credited to Lifehouse.  
A/N: Please comment... I can't say that enough.  
  
"I'd rather chase your shadow all my life  
then be afraid of my own  
I'd rather be with you  
I'd rather not know where I'd be  
then be alone and convinced that I know  
when the world keeps spinning around  
my worlds upside down and I wouldn't change a thing  
I got nothing else to lose, I lost it all when I found you  
and I wouldn't change a thing."  
-Spin by Lifehouse  
  
I will never speak negatively of my love ever again. All last year I battled myself over age difference and rejection. I don't care anymore because, that's the thing about being in love, you can't fight it. I tried but it's never going to stop.  
  
This Summer is quiet and very nice. There is one week left that Hermione is going to be with me. Then fate will plan what it wants us to do. Until then we are very happy. Today I am going to take her into a small village upward from here. Yesterday she asked very earnestly if there was a place I could take her flying. I'm so glad I made her fall in love with flying as much as I was. I knew a place near the village.  
  
"Hey," I smiled to see she'd woken up.  
  
"Hi. Sorry, I didn't mean to sleep so late."  
  
"No problem." Really she didn't sleep too late. I woke up around five in the morning excited, anticipating today. I was nervous but so excited. "Today's gonna be so great... I'm really exited."  
  
"Me too," she says smiling more than even I am "Let me get dressed and I'll see you in a few minutes."  
  
I waited. This was probably the best time in my life. She really had no idea what she did for me. All my time at school not that many people talked to me... I had fans but not friends. She was one of my first real friends.  
  
She came down stairs "Ready?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I am very ready."  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
I could tell by the look on her face, this wizarding part of town was amazing to her. "This is so... cool." she says seeing me look. I stare too much but really, how can I not?   
  
I nod. When I came here for the first time I liked it too. A lot of people we both knew hung around here when they had nothing better to do. I hope she doesn't mind that she may see friends.  
  
We are approached my Madam Hooch, the Hogwarts flying instructor and Quidditch referee. "Mr. Wood..." she yells "and Miss Granger, the heroes who saved Quidditch at Hogwarts."  
  
"Hello Madam Hooch," Hermione says pleasantly to the teacher.  
  
"Hello," I echo.  
  
"I never really got to tell you..." she says softly "What you did means a ton to me... but when Minerva told me I was shocked. I can't believe Charles would ever."  
  
"I know." I say for it took me so long to believe also "He was just jealous Madam, and very hurt."  
  
"You just don't let yourself go the same way Wood," she warned "In a few years Puddlemere, in ten years playing for England maybe. Don't let your obsession take over your life."  
  
"I wouldn't." I say but then I dare to ask "How did you know about my tryouts?"  
  
"The director of the Puddlemere team is a good friend of mine. He said you were exceptional and he wanted to place you but their current Keeper is fine and has a contract."  
  
"Wow," I was very shocked to hear this. Hermione flashed a smile in my direction. "Thank you for the news."  
  
"Watch yourselves..." she warned and then "Goodbye you both."  
  
"Hmm..." Hermione said after she left "Look who's going to be a professional Quidditch player someday..."  
  
"Come off of it." I say slightly embarrassed about it "The chances are extremely slim."  
  
"Be positive." she replies to my comment and we enter a local place of hang out, eat, drink and talk. It is called "Shear's house," and is very popular.  
  
"Hello again," says the waitress to me "I haven't seen you in here for a long time."  
  
"Been busy," I reply "Just got out of school."  
  
"Who's the friend?" she asks.  
  
"Oh, this is a friend of mine Hermione, she is a witch but she lives with muggles."  
  
Hermione nods to the witch and adds "Yes, it's very nice visiting here."  
  
We sit down and she looks at me questioning. Something is bothering her, I can tell. "What is wrong?" I ask  
  
"Nothing," she says uneasily "It's just.... well, what do you call me and what do I call you? I heard you... um ... hesitate a bit before you said I was your friend."  
  
"Oh." I couldn't think of anything intelligent to say. She wasn't exactly my friend anymore and we kissed and admitted everything but would she allow me to say girlfriend. "What do you want it to be?"  
  
"I don't know." she admits "I can't be your girlfriend now... not until we are older but I'm not your friend. I know you feel the same way."  
  
"Oh does it matter who notices?" I have to yell a little "Can't we be now, I'm not patient. Even my parents will tell you that... I want everything now. I will wait if I must but it will kill me."  
  
She laughs and I'm glad she's not mad. "OK," she says then raises her voice so a few around us hear. "My boyfriend is an amazing guy. He's funny, sweet and the best Quidditch player this world will ever see..."  
  
I counter just a little louder "Yes, and my girlfriend is wonderful, intelligent, understanding... and she's all around brilliant."  
  
No we're getting stares. The waitress gives me a funny look. A couple Hogwarts girls giggle at Hermione. She just looks at them and they stop.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
The rest of that week was amazing, no hiding... it was so much fun but like all great things, my great summer had to end. We were at the train station again.   
  
I hate to see her standing in front of me nearly in tears. "Oh, I'll miss you so much." she cries.  
  
I am on the verge of tears too. "Let..... let me head off with you through the platform... make sure you're off OK."  
  
We walked through the platform. "Good .... goodbye." she says rushed "Write me please."  
  
"Everyday." I croak back.  
  
"Let me leave now," she says "This is hurting me too much."  
  
"Wait," I mutter and she turns around. She looks up and I kiss her. There are a few giggles from around us. She will hear about it in her next year but she can deal with it, I know she can.  
  
"See you," she says and runs off into the train. After she is gone and the train leaves I turn to leave but a small man approaches me "You Oliver Wood, sir?" he asks  
  
"Yes," I say "What business do you have with me."  
  
"Hogwarts business," he replies "I was coming down this way anyway, it's a note for you from the Headmaster"  
  
He handed me a piece of parchment with writing scrawled on it. It said:  
  
Mr. Oliver Wood,  
I have been told that you would be out of a job this year. I have a request to make of you. Please meet me in Hogsmede at 3 o clock in the afternoon on Tuesday the 2nd.  
Sincerely,  
Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Tuesday!!! That was tomorrow, I wondered what kind of job Dumbledore wanted. I couldn't wait for the next day to come. What could Hogwarts want of me? I was inexperienced in everything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello," Dumbledore greeted me when I entered The Three Broomsticks, "Good to see one of our finest students standing here."  
  
"Hello Professor," I said trying to conceal my nervousness but I know he saw.  
  
"Calm yourself Mr. Wood," he laughs "I am simply here to make an offer. Madam Hooch has brought to my attention that you have applied to a Quidditch team and are a first choice upon another's leave. I wish you well but I was wondering... Madam Hooch also brought to my attention her need to leave Hogwarts for a period of one to two years. Poor dear, had a slight family emergency. She had suggested to me that you work in her place.  
  
Me! Was he actually serious? This job was everything I wanted. "Professor, yes... I accept. I..." I was too overcome for words.  
  
"It's a lot of responsibility." he warned "There have been rumors I must look in to and you'd have to know how to maintain order at Hogwarts with the rest of the staff."  
  
"I will!" I almost yell.  
  
He got up "I will send out a car to fetch you next week. Sorry to be so short with you but I must leave. There are many urgent matters I must see to."  
  
He left. I guess this Summer wasn't the end to my life's adventure. I was going to teach Hogwarts students to fly. That's like my favorite thing to do and I'd be at Hogwarts! It isn't near over yet..." Wait until Hermione sees me next week.   
A/N: Sorry this fic was so short but look around for "Heaven's choices." please review this fic, I want at least 5 reviews more for a new story to go up. 


	3. Thanks and a notice

** Thanks for reviewing this fic. I didn't expect much response to this because it was just a fic showing what happened after "One in a Million" The next story in the series should be done before Monday because of the time I have off from school. It will be called "Heaven's choices" so look out for it. Also, after a time I may change my pen name to Adamanthea. I will also email anyone who asked.**

** THANKS TO:**

  


**ZephyrStarr: Yes, the fifth review! Looks like the third fic is gonna come soon. I'm almost done with it any way. I'm glad you like my writing. What a complement! I will email you as soon as possible.**

  


**BeBe poO: Thanks! I love Oliver/Hermione so much! I wish there was more out there. * Hint to all writers ***

  


**Smut Angel: Thanks for reading the series. Yes, it's been hard to write around but I like them at school better than those fics that have them married ten years later. How will Hermione act when her "boyfriend" is a teacher?**

  


**Hermi Lu: Thanks so much. I'm glad you liked them. I am updating very little lately but it will pick up soon.**

  


**Laura: Thanks a lot! I wish they'd get more reviews too... especially this one since the other has 47. Thank you for reading. Oliver/Hermione rule!**

  


  



End file.
